


Glowing

by perfectstydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Stydia, Teen Wolf, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectstydia/pseuds/perfectstydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia starts receiving mysterious and threatening text messages, she immediately knows who the sender must be. She begins to pull away from the pack, terrified that he is back in town. As she begins reliving her secret past, Stiles quickly realizes something is wrong. When the truth about Lydia’s past is finally revealed, together they stage a disappearance and a road trip ensues. A multi-chapter AU, based on the song ‘Glowing’ by The Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It began on a rainy Wednesday morning. Lydia Martin was rushing out the front door to her car, juggling school books, coffee, and her keys and cursing under her breath about running late for her first period History class. She slammed her car door shut with a huff, tossing her books onto the passenger seat before catching her breath as she watched raindrops trickle down the windscreen rhythmically. 

“Ok,” she muttered as she regained herself and jammed her keys into the ignition. 

As she reversed out of the driveway Lydia noticed a black car with dark tinted windows parked on the curb at her neighbour’s house, one which she had never seen before. Not giving it a second thought Lydia began the tedious drive to school, turning the dial for the radio down so she could concentrate in the rain. She wondered if she would have even noticed had she not been driving so carefully, but in her rear-view mirror Lydia could see the black car following her. At least, she thought it was following her. Left, Right, Left and it was still right there behind her. She was definitely being followed. Lydia wracked her mind trying to remember if she knew anybody who owned this sort of car, but she failed to make any connections at all. Lydia’s palms became sweaty and slippery on the steering well as anxiety crept up through her veins. She pushed her foot a little harder against the accelerator, speeding towards the safety of a crowded school, but as she made her final turn into the school grounds the car had disappeared. 

“Oh,” she sighed, relief washing over her. She almost laughed at herself for being so scared about something so unlikely. In a town where werewolves and other creatures roamed the streets at night, the idea that she could be in that sort of danger was almost comical to her. 

Gathering all of her things back into her arms she leapt from the car and ducked out through the rain towards school. She felt her phone vibrate in her hands as she was running, but only stopped to check it once she was under the cover of the school entrance. Swiping into her phone she had received a single message from an unknown number. It was a picture of her getting out of her car which could only have been taken two minutes earlier. Her breath caught in her throat as her head snapped around, searching for any sign of someone who could be watching her. As she peered through the rain she couldn’t get the image of the black car out of her mind as she scanned the streets around her. She told herself it was just a coincidence, an accident, maybe someone didn’t mean to send it to her, or maybe it was one of her friends messing with her. Turning on her heel she walked into class disregarding the incident. 

****

She soon realized that this was no coincidence. Lydia received a second message that same afternoon as she let herself into her house after school. Walking into her room and tossing her handbag onto her bed she heard her phone buzz. What had happened that morning did not cross her mind, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the unknown number again. This time there was a picture of her arriving home attached. She stumbled to her window to secure the latch and close her curtains, locking herself in her room, alone. She sat on her bed deliberating and decided to turn off her phone. If her phone wasn’t on she couldn’t receive any messages. Convincing herself not to panic yet, she still had no idea what was going on, she crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling, awake for most of the night. 

When Lydia woke the next morning she was happy with her decision to mention the messaged her to friends, it could easily be one of them playing a prank on her. She dragged herself out of bed rubbing her tired eyes and opened her curtains. But what Lydia saw next sent a chill through her bones, a message was written into the condensation on her window.

“Tell no one, I am back.”

She tried to swallow back her terror but it felt like trying to swallow a golf ball. Lydia was pretty sure she knew what was happening, and she was almost certain she knew exactly who was back. 

From that moment on Lydia was inundated with messages, pictures and threats, on her phone, on her windows, and in her letterbox. Every move she made was being watched. 

She was so frightened she couldn’t function, she couldn’t sit still, she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, but she also couldn’t tell a soul. 

****

Five days later, on a quiet Tuesday night, Lydia had headed out for the first time since the messages started coming in. Apart from going to school she had refused to leave the house. But it was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays Stiles and Lydia always worked on their homework together.

They were at Stiles house, sprawled across his bedroom floor with papers everywhere. Both were clicking away on their laptops keyboards, not discussing much. They had a big presentation for English coming up and they were currently in the researching stage, they just enjoyed each other's company while working.

It had gotten very quiet, Stiles looked across at Lydia, a small smile spreading across his lips. Lydia had fallen asleep lying on her stomach, her pale blue floral dress and strawberry blonde locks spread around her on the floor. He took in the sight for a minute before he woke her, staring at her petite form lovingly, appreciating the curves of her body. From her calves, to her thighs, to her tiny waist. She really was perfect. There was nothing more he loved than being able to hang out together in his room. She was a different Lydia when they were together like that. She'd kick off her heels and cross her legs, her facial expressions animated as she'd tell him stories, gesturing excitedly with her arms. He loved to hear the passion in her voice when she told stories, he could have listened to her talk about nothing for hours.

"Lyds?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she jumped to attention quickly, a little startled.

"Sorry to wake you," he smiled.

"No it's ok," she laughed rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't we go buy some snacks to keep us going? You look like you could use some sugar!"

"Yeah ok," she grinned moving to stand up. Oh he had no idea how much she needed it.

When they got to the grocery store, they went straight to the confectionary aisle. Stiles grabbed for the Reece's peanut butter cups first, remembering that Lydia liked those.

"Lyds, I'm going to go get us some energy drinks to keep us going when we crash from this sugar high," Stiles joked.

"Not a bad idea!" she laughed. They had successfully filled the basket full of sugary goodness.

Stiles left Lydia standing alone in the aisle as he went, and she waited with a small smile on her face. She loved how relaxed Stiles made her feel. His smile warmed her heart and made everything feel ok. She paced slowly back and forth up the aisle while she waited, humming quietly under her breath, feeling really happy for the first time in a few days.

As she walked she began to get the feeling that there was someone else in her presence. She stopped humming and stood still, peering between shelved items into the next aisle.

She dropped the basket to the floor, it hit the linoleum with a dull thud. It was him. Her stalker was right there, two metres away from her. He really was back. She was overcome with fear.

Lydia bolted down the aisle as fast as her legs were willing to move. Her head snapped around searching desperately for Stiles as the fear spread inside of her. She spotted him two aisles down looking into the drinks fridge. Stiles turned around surprised to see her there, and then confused as she ran over to him, no basket in hand, but a frightened look on her face.

"Lydia? What are you doing?"

"Stiles!" She grabbed his arm with both hands, clinging to him. She looked behind herself to make sure he hadn't followed her. He was nowhere in sight. Once she had begun to calm and her hands had stopped shaking on Stiles arm, she realized he was wondering what was going on.

"Um..." she faltered.

"What's wrong? What did you do with the basket?"

"Oh, I uhh, I wanted to make sure you got the red one for me," she pointed towards the fridge offering a forced smile. "I left the basket in the aisle, it was getting heavy. No one will take it," she continued to explain, trying to convince herself as much as Stiles.

"Ok? Are you alright?" Stiles asked, not entirely convinced.

"Of course," she lied.

Lydia made sure she stuck close behind Stiles as they went through the check out. Her eyes never once stopped darting in every direction. He had been so close. Now it was so much more real. And she was so much more scared.

****

The pack had noticed the change in Lydia, but every time they had tried to approach her she had shied away and made up an excuse to leave. Everyone was becoming increasingly concerned. Stiles was the worst, of course. He would sit beside her in English and watch her thin fingers tap anxiously at the table, her eyes constantly darting between the window and the door, her page always blank. It made him nervous to see how unhappy she looked, but he had no idea what was going on and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't open up to him. They were always there for each other before this. Stiles had always been the first person Lydia called.

It was a Monday when he decided something had to be done, whether Lydia liked it or not. He was done with respecting her wish to remain silent. He walked into English with purpose, moving to his usual spot beside Lydia and dropping his books onto his desk with a thump. He felt guilty when Lydia jumped in her seat, startled by the loud sound.

"Sorry," he apologized. Lydia offered him a half smile before looking back towards the window. Always on watch. Stiles sighed loudly, pulling his phone out under the desk discretely as the teacher began the lesson. He typed Lydia a message.

Stiles: Lyds, we still have that presentation for next week we have to work on. Library at lunch?

He hit send and looked back to Lydia waiting for her to receive it. Concern masked his features as they both heard her phone buzz quietly from her bag. Lydia jumped again, but this time her face went pale and contorted with a look of horror. Before she even looked at the message she sprung up from her seat and fled the classroom, stopping only to fling her bag over her shoulder. The classroom was silent apart from the fast clicking of Lydia's heels as she all but sprinted out of the room. Everyone's gaze followed her out the door confused. The teacher looked shocked, her head turning back to see Stiles leave everything behind and run out behind her. When he burst through the door he looked down the corridor spotting Lydia a few meters away, phone in hand.

"Lydia!?" He questioned approaching her worriedly. She looked up from her phone.

"Stiles, you scared me, why did you send me that message?" she breathed. Stiles was beyond confused, and he was so concerned about her that anger started to creep up inside of him.

"Lydia, what are you talking about? I sent you a text message? Is that not what we've always done?" he asked frustrated. Lydia looked down at her shoes squeezing her eyes shut, her cheeks flushing. She looked like she was in pain.

"Lydia, what's going on, you're really scaring me?" Stiles asked, any trace of anger vanishing from his tone. A single tear dripped down Lydia's face and she wiped it away quickly, annoyed that it had escaped her eye. Stiles walked towards her slowly, his own face pained too. It hurt him that she was hurting, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to help her. He grabbed her wrists gently, taking note of how small they felt in his own hands. Opening her eyes, Lydia looked sideways out the door. She couldn't meet his eye, she couldn't believe how hard it was to lie to him. Especially when she wanted nothing more than to reach out.

"Lydia?" he encouraged.

"Stiles, I'm fine," she mumbled quickly "really," as she pulled her wrists free and turned away from him slowly. As soon as her back was turned to him, the tears began to stream from her eyes. She increased her speed and headed straight out of the building. Stiles just stood there, running a hand through his hair. He was rooted to the floor, so stunned he almost didn't notice Scott appear out of a classroom in front of him. He was walking towards Stiles, concern colouring his own features. Scott lifted his arms questioningly and glanced back towards the door Lydia had just run out of.

"Stiles, you know I don't mean to eavesdrop but what is going on with Lydia? I can smell the fear rolling off her from the History classroom?"

"I-I don't know..." Stiles shrugged hopelessly, "but I'm going to find out." He declared, walking towards the parking lot to follow her out.

He wasn't done with this. He could see Lydia needed help and he'd be damned if she wasn't going to get it.

****

Lydia reached her car, clambering inside and dropping her head onto the steering wheel, she allowed the tears to stream from her eyes freely.

She was almost sick when she heard her phone buzz again, knowing all too well she wouldn't be lucky enough to receive another message from Stiles. She knew exactly what to expect instead.

Unknown: Don’t say a word.

Followed by a picture of Lydia getting into her car. 

He was there again, Lydia grimaced.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She grabbed her face in her hands and threw her head back against the car seat. 

She looked out the front window, catching a glimpse of Stiles walking determinedly towards her from the school. She panicked, she couldn't keep this secret from Stiles anymore. He meant too much her to keep lying to him like this. But he also meant too much to her to risk his safety by involving him. Lydia had no choice. She did the only thing she could think of in the moment. With fumbling hands she pushed her car into drive and took off. She looked back in her rear view mirror watching, her heart breaking as Stiles stood there bewildered. Lydia knew what she had to do next. And she knew it was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia reluctantly reveals everything to Stiles and the plan is put into action.

When Stiles arrived at Lydia's house her car was in the driveway, so he knew she was home. He stopped the car abruptly and leapt out of the jeep and up the stairs to her front door. He didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving school without permission, he'd deal with that later. His only concern right now was Lydia. It was crystal clear to him that something was wrong, and he wanted her to be able to confide in him instead of running away from him... literally. He went to tap his knuckles against her front door only to notice it swung right open. Stiles walked in quickly but cautiously, barely stopping to consider why Lydia was in such a rush that she hadn't even bothered to shut her front door. He heard her pacing around upstairs so he bounded up the staircase, taking two steps at a time until he reached her room.

"Lydia, what the hell is going on!?"

Lydia was rushing around her room frantically throwing items of clothing, a hairbrush, shoes, into a duffel bag on her bed. Her face was flushed and her eyelashes were damp, revealing that she'd been crying.

"What are you doing, where are you going!?"

"Stiles, you need to go, I have to leave!" She shouted back.

"Lydia stop!!" He grabbed her wrists again, adamant to not let go so easily this time. She froze, meeting his eye for the first time in a long time.

"I-I... I can't" she stuttered.

"Yes you can, Lyds! You can tell me. I'm going to help you!" He urged.

"You can't," she whimpered.

They both turned their heads suddenly, stunned by the sound of Lydia's phone buzzing again. Lydia couldn't conceal the sob that escaped her lips at the sound of that stupid phone. She couldn't take it anymore.  
Stiles watched her reaction carefully, still holding onto her. He was beginning to put things together in his head. Dropping Lydia's wrists quickly he leapt across her bedroom, snatching her phone off the bed before she had a chance to react.

"Stiles NO!" She screeched. But he didn't stop. He hit open and read the message. It was too late for Lydia to do anything, he was about to find out everything. 

When Stiles looked at the screen there was a picture of him walking into Lydia's house two minutes earlier. Stiles was confused, when he noticed the number was private he started scrolling up, hoping to find anything that would explain what was going on. The further back he scrolled the faster his fingers moved up and down Lydia's screen. 

"Lydia, who is this? Who is sending you these texts?" Stiles expression became more and more horrified the further back he scrolled. "Lydia who is threatening you? You have to tell me?"

"I can't Stiles, it's too dangerous!" she cried. When she began throwing things into her bag again Stiles closed the distance between them, his hands holding Lydia's shoulders firmly.

"Lydia. You have to open up to me. I am not going anywhere until you let me help you."

"No..." tears were steaming heavily from her eyes and falling from her cheeks now.

"Lydia, I am not leaving this room until you tell me. Is someone trying to hurt you?"

Lydia met Stiles worried gaze once more. His hazel eyes were were shining with a pain that she knew was for her. She needed Stiles, she really did. She wasn't strong enough to do this on her own. But she also knew that he needed her. After everything he'd been through, Lydia kept Stiles sane, she kept him happy. She couldn't leave him even if she tried, but there was also no way he would ever let her go. She'd finally made her decision. Lydia almost physically felt the walls she'd built up inside of herself fall down and crumble.

"It's Jackson," she whispered.

"Jackson?" Stiles probed carefully.

"He's back," she continued.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him, Stiles,"

"But... why is he doing this? Why is he stalking you, threatening you?" Stiles questioned, releasing her arms and taking a step back, confusion clouding his features.

"Jackson..." Lydia hesitated. "He always used to be like this, but he's gotten worse. He's a werewolf now you know...and he's angry, and strong... but I don't know what he wants.." she paused, doubting her decision to reveal this to Stiles. Lydia knew she had said too much to not tell him everything, but she knew that as soon as he knew her deepest darkest secret, everything would change. 

"He's always been like what?" Stiles urged suspiciously, "Lydia... what did he do to you?"

"He used to... try to scare me, you know? H-he used to... hurt me sometimes... but it wasn't such a big deal then, I managed," she quickly added, attempting to soften the blow. Lydia could physically see the red hot anger seeping up Stiles skin, covering his neck first and then his face.

The news knocked him sideways. He struggled to swallow and comprehend what he was hearing. It made him sick, sick to his very core that she'd kept this a secret. That Lydia had been scared and hurt and alone and no one had known, no one had helped. No one ever deserved to be treated this way, the fact that it had happened to Lydia, his Lydia, made him feel a rage in his blood unlike anything he had experienced before. He couldn't even breathe thinking about what this prick had been doing to her.

Lydia Martin, the popular, self-absorbed Lydia Martin he had obsessed over years ago. Had that Lydia just been merely a shell? A façade she'd created to mask the physical and emotional pain she was experiencing? It made sense. Jackson had always been angry and rough, Stiles had known that much. When Jackson had left after they caught Gerard, that had been when Lydia had changed. She'd begun to accept who she really was. She no longer hid her intelligence. She was still glamorous, quick and witty but she was never mean. She was genuine, and selfless and caring. She wasn't scared and she didn't have to hide who she was after Jackson was gone. And that had been when Stiles really knew he was in love with her. When he'd known the real Lydia. It hadn't been until then that they had formed such a deep connection, an emotional tether.

He looked at her standing in front of him now. She looked so small and vulnerable, but looking at her now Stiles saw a new strength in her. He could only imagine what she had endured.   
Stiles stood up from the bed silently and went to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, one hand on the small of her back the other cradling her head, fingers twisting into her hair. He never wanted to let her go again. He wanted to hold her safely in his arms for the rest of their lives, where no one would ever touch her again. Lydia cried into his arms as they remained standing together in the middle of her room for minutes, but it felt to them like time had ceased to pass. God it hurt him to see her hurting like this. 

"I'm so sorry Lydia. I wish you had felt like you could have told me sooner, I wish I could have done something. God Lydia, I'll kill him. I'm not going to let him touch you again."  
Lydia pushed against Stiles chest, freeing herself from his embrace and taking a step back.

"Stiles, don't you understand? He's a werewolf now! He doesn't want you to know what he's done or that he's here. And now I've told you! We're both in danger Stiles, this is why I have to leave. I have to-I have to hurry" she was beginning to rush around frantically again.

"Lydia you are not going anywhere without me," he stated "I'm coming with you and you aren't going to stop me. I promise you Lydia I am not going to leave you, and I am not going to let him scare you anymore. I will follow you, and we'll both go missing. Ok? Let's go," he finished. 

Stiles started moving quickly, helping to throw things from Lydia's bed into the duffel bag. Lydia stood motionless staring at Stiles as he did so, tears still dripping from her cheeks onto her clothes like rain drops. She felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with fear. Overwhelmed by Stiles love for her, and overwhelmed by the love she felt for him in return. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to fall madly and deeply in love with this boy. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realize what she had always had right in front of her. It made her feel like air to be loved by him. Like she was so light and free that she might blow away in the wind. Lydia wanted to sit down and revel in these feelings, but the fear kept pressing its way into her head.

"Stiles," she finally whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know Lyds, I know," he stopped, wrapping his arms around her again tightly "But I'm here now."

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

"Of course," he whispered back.

****

Everybody knew that Stiles and Lydia were bright, and they were something else when they put their minds together. They knew how to come up with a fool proof plan. They told no one what they were doing. Not Scott, not even Sheriff Stilinski. They couldn't risk anyone else's safety by having them know the truth.

They staged an accident. Together they had pushed Lydia's car off the side of the side of the road down a hill, making it look like they'd been in a crash. Stiles knew this would hurt his father, and Scott as well, but he would call them when they got further away and let them know that they were safe. For now their reactions had to be authentic to fool Jackson. There had been a brief argument about whose car to push off the edge, but Stiles had insisted that the jeep had more room for their things in the back, and would therefor prove much more useful in their endeavour. Lydia could have argued but who was she kidding, the only thing Stiles loved even close to as much as he loved Lydia was his stupid jeep. She wanted him to keep that.

They had taken off in the middle of the night, both bringing a single bag of as few belongings as possible. They had decided to throw their phones over the edge along with Lydia's car, this way they couldn't be tracked and Lydia couldn't receive any more messages. But this still didn't calm Lydia as much as she'd thought it would.

They were tearing down the highway into the night at full speed, side by side in Stiles jeep. Lydia was fidgeting nervously, looking out her window. Stiles could hear only Lydia's rapid and uneven breathing in the silence of the car.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah?" She responding quietly, turning around to look at him.

"I know you haven't been sleeping. Why don't you get some rest?" he offered. Lydia looked down at her hands not answering him straight away. 

"You'll be safe Lyds, I promise. I'm right here," he comforted her, offering a warm smile.

Lydia returned the smile, and it was genuine. Even though she was still scared, she felt much more at ease now with Stiles. She trusted him completely. She felt relief for the first time since this nightmare had begun, she was relieved that Stiles knew and she wasn't alone anymore. 

Lydia nestled down into the car seat getting comfortable and allowing her heavy eyes to relax for the first time in a long time. She placed her hand on the edge of Stiles seat, just to be nearer to him. Stiles smiled looking down at her hand, placing his own free hand over hers as he continued to drive them towards a new peaceful darkness, and away from the darkness that loomed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hoping to keep updating this regularly if people are interested!  
> You can follow me on tumblr at [perfectstydia](www.perfectstydia.tumblr.com), I love to say hi! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia opens up to Stiles about the past as the pair continue on their mission to get away. When it becomes apparent that their plan isn't working out quite as well as they had hoped they take a new course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Chapter One has just been re written and re uploaded with some changes. The changes do not significantly effect the direction of the story line, however you may like to consider re-reading the chapter if you read it awhile ago.

When she finally woke up Lydia's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright as if someone had stuck a needle in her back. She was disorientated and for a moment couldn't remember where she was.

"Hey, it's ok," Stiles reassured her.

Hearing his warm voice next to her calmed her down and she remembered where she was. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, noticing that it was light outside.

"What time is it?" She asked him, voice raspy with sleep.

Stiles eyes kept switching between the road and herself, and she hated the look of concern etched into his features.

"It's after noon... are you ok?" He questioned.

Her mouth dropped open at that revelation.

"After noon!? Yeah, yeah I'm ok, I'm sorry, have you been driving this whole time? You should stop, you should rest," she gushed, feeling extremely selfish for being asleep for so long.

"Lydia, please. I'm completely fine, I can stop later. You needed the rest," he stated.

"Ok... thank you," she mumbled embarrassed, looking down at her hands.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and, I just want you to know that you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But you know I'm here for if you do, ok? And, I'm going to help you, ok? We'll do whatever we have to do, but we'll do it together," Stiles told her.

"Stiles... I really don't know what to say, I don't know how to thank you enough for this" she replied.

"You could just say, Stiles you're the greatest, and leave it at that?" He winked jokingly. Trying to lighten the mood. 

Lydia laughed halfheartedly, pausing for a moment before she answered him.

"It was happening for about two years, on and off," she said hurriedly so she couldn't go back on her decision to open up to Stiles. She'd never said a word about what had happened with Jackson to anyone. Not even Allison. Though she was pretty sure Allison had had an idea about what was going on.

The mood in the jeep changed very quickly, Stiles nodded in her direction encouraging her to keep going, his face sombre.

"It was always worse when his dad was around, he always intensified Jack- his anger," She continued, not wanting to use his name. "Sometimes he used to argue with his dad, and when he'd come back upstairs to his room he'd be angry and he'd throw things around. He sometimes used to punch things... sometimes me..." she mumbled hesitantly.

Stiles cringed, not saying a word as his hands tensed on the wheel.

"Once I tried to yell out so someone would hear me, but he threw me against the wall... he put his hands around my neck, I couldn't breathe, he told me I ruined his life, and that if I ever told anyone he'd ruin me. And then I blacked out," Lydia's voice became high pitched as she tried to stop herself from crying. One lone tear trickled down her cheek as she continued.

"I used to wake up with bruises all over me. Once I had to take half a week off school because I couldn't hide a mark on my face," she remembered. She was speaking quickly, trying to get it all out so it would be over.

"But after he left, everything changed. I wasn't so scared, I felt free, like I could be honest and I could be myself. I felt safe, I made some incredible friends," she shot Stiles an honest smile but he couldn't return it.

Stiles felt sick. He felt like his stomach might never stop churning. His hands felt like stone, his fingers locked angrily around the wheel. He wanted this person dead for what he had done. For what he had done to Lydia. Stiles wasn't sure he'd ever find a way to be ok knowing what had been happening to her.

"Lydia," she could hear the pain in his voice, "Why didn't you tell someone, why didn't you tell me? We could have got you help."

"I was too scared," she admitted, "I wasn't strong enough then. And, I felt like it was my fault, like I wasn't helping him enough. I thought I could help fix him, I guess... I thought I almost deserved it if I couldn't help him."

"Lydia," Stiles said sternly "Listen to me, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you, no one deserves that, do you understand me?"

She nodded feebly.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. I wish I could have helped you sooner. I promise, I'll never let him hurt you again. I won't rest until you're safe," Stiles declared strongly.

Lydia smiled fondly at him, "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her smile with confusion.

"You're the greatest," she told him smirking.

They both laughed, and Stiles felt a little less tense as they both focused on the road ahead.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked again, "where are we?"

"I've got no idea," he told her humorously.

"Well, where are we going?" She laughed uncertainly.

"I've got no idea!" He repeated.

Lydia rolled her eyes, and wiping her tear stained cheek she turned the radio on as they continued down the road.

****

"Stiles, you really need to have a break," she pleaded with him "just stop for 5 minutes, please."

Sighing heavily Stiles flicked his indicator veering into the highway gas station, "ok, fine."

They'd been driving for another two hours, and the whole time Lydia had been pestering him to take a break. But Stiles could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins and sleep was so far out of reach for him, there was just no way he could take a nap. He was hungry though, so he'd agreed to make a quick stop.

"Will you be ok to go grab us some stuff while I fill up?" Stiles asked her gently.

"Yeah, of course," Lydia nodded.

"Great, I am hungryyyy, oh and can you grab me a doughnut if they have any," he added as he leapt from the jeep. Lydia laughed, rolling her eyes at him again.

As she walked inside, Lydia was grateful to be able to stretch her legs. It was a dingy old place, but it was by no means deserted, she still had no idea where they were but this place seemed to be a popular truck stop. There were some funny looking people in this place, truckies and bikers with their long disheveled beards and leather jackets dripping with chains. She thought it was quite funny how she felt more at ease in a place like this than she had begun to feel in her own home town. 

Lydia was even more grateful when she spotted the ladies room, letting herself into one of the two stalls. But when she was unlocking the door again, she had a funny feeling, checking cautiously before she opened it the whole way. Nothing. She was being paranoid again. She washed her hands and walked back into the gas station, taking her time to walk up and down the isles trying to decide what snacks to get.

She spotted the baked goods, remembering Stiles had asked for a doughnut. But as she reached out her hand to pull a bag from the stand, she froze. It happened so quickly. Written in ink on the front bag was another message.

'You can run, but you can't hide.'

He knew they were here. He was here.

She was frozen for all of 3 seconds before she turned on her heel and bolted out of the door empty handed, attracting weird looks from all the people inside. Stiles was standing beside the jeep waiting for her, he looked up when he heard her running towards him and his expression changed from amusement to concern in a heartbeat once he saw the look of hysteria on her face.

"Stiles!" She yelled.

"Lydia!? What's wrong?" he asked urgently as she ran straight into him, grabbing onto his arms tightly. He held her elbows in his hands searching her face while he waited for her to answer him.

Her head darted in every direction, tears now streaming from her eyes. Her breathing was frantic and so were her words, "Stiles, Stiles he's here! He left a-another message, inside, he's following us, h-he knows we're here!" She stammered.

Now Stiles was frozen too, anger seeping up inside of him again. He let go of her arms taking a step towards the gas station, a murderous look on his face.

"Stiles, we have to go!" Lydia screeched, panicking, pulling on his arm trying to stop him.

"No, Lydia, not if he's here," Stiles grunted, continuing forwards.

"Stiles stop! He's a werewolf!" She whispered harshly, "please, he'll hurt you! Please Stiles, we have to get out of here!" She reasoned.

Hearing her words, Stiles stopped and looked back at her. She was a mess of tears, he'd never seen her look so scared and vulnerable. And he knew she was right, there was nothing he could do on his own. They were going to need back up if they were going to take him on. 

Crumbling under her stare he let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding, "ok, come on," he opened her car door and ushered her into the jeep, shutting the door quickly and scanning over his shoulders as he ran to his side climbing in hurriedly himself. He kicked the jeep into drive and they lurched forwards back onto the highway.

"We'll take the next exit," he explained, "try to lose him, get him confused," when she didn't answer he turned to look at her, "Lydia?"

She was sitting silently and unmoving next to him, tears still dripping from her eyes.

"Lydia, it's going to be ok, we're going to get help," He added.

She looked at him and nodded but Stiles knew she was feeling shaken up, nothing he could say would calm her down now.

Without saying another word he held out his hand to her. Lydia looked back at him, placing her hand in his own gratefully. He held onto her hand tightly. To Stiles it felt as natural as breathing. To Lydia it felt like a million pieces of string were binding her hand to his forever, like a sense of calm pulsed through his skin and bled into her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia get in contact with Scott, before getting some well deserved rest and getting back on their way.

They swerved up, down and through so many intersections and back streets that Stiles was pretty sure that they had not only lost Jackson, but were lost themselves. It was getting late again, the sun setting in the distance and a coolness floating in through Stiles cracked open window.

It was a mutual decision to stop for the night. They had no idea what they were doing or where they were going to go next, but they had been driving for far too long and they needed to revaluate their plan and actually get some rest. They were exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. They decided to stop at the next motel they could spot, sleep the night and then take off again in the early morning. When Stiles pulled the jeep into a dusty old looking motel on the side of a road to nowhere, Lydia was reminded of the night they had spent sleeping on the bus outside the Glen Capri hotel, not that long ago really. She hoped and prayed tonight would be nothing like that night.

Stiles held the door open for her, letting Lydia walk into the reception ahead of him. A wrinkly little old lady sat behind a desk, looking up from her book when they walked through the door.

"What can I do for you younglings?" She asked pleasantly.

Lydia looked to Stiles, not sure what to say.

"Uh, hi," he scratched the back of his head "we're just passing through, could we get a room for the night?"

Stiles paused hesitantly, feeling the weight of Lydia's stare on him. He didn't know he should be asking for.

"U-um, two singles?" He half requested half asked for confirmation.

The little old lady shook her head and confusion flooded Stiles.

"I'm sorry dear, we only have double rooms," the lady answered him. Stiles was pretty sure she was smirking.

"You don- how can you not? You don't have single rooms?" Stiles stammered, looking at Lydia, his mouth agape as he waited to see how she'd respond.

"That's fine, thank you," Lydia smiled to the old lady and reached for the key she was offering, before turning back to Stiles and nodding, "its fine," she told him with a gentle smiles on her lips.

Stiles wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down anymore, but when he'd pictured spending the night in bed with Lydia Martin, this is NOT what he'd had in mind.

****

They had decided in the car that they needed to call Scott when they stopped. After seeing Jackson at the truck stop they knew they were in a bit of trouble. If he'd followed them that far then he wasn't going to stop, and Lydia was right, they couldn't take him alone.

After they'd trudged up the motel stairs to their room, dragging along their bags, they knew it was time. They were both nervous. Nervous because they didn't want risk Jackson being able to track their call in any way, but also because they didn't know what devastation they had left behind at home. They didn't know if Scott thought they were dead.

Neither of them had their phones anymore, so Stiles picked up the motel room phone, punching in Scott's number by heart. He held eye contact with Lydia as they waited, holding their breaths.

He answered after 4 rings, sounding tired and flat, and it made Stiles feel so guilty.

"Hello?" Scott asked.

"Scott, it's Stiles, I have to be quick, ok?" he hurried.

"Stiles!?? I knew you were ok, I could tell something weird was going on! What happened, where are you? Is Lydia with you too, is she ok? Did you talk to her?" Scott rushed back.

"Yeah, yeah, she's with me, Scott you have to listen to me. We can't risk being on the phone too long. Ok, look, Jackson is back, he's not what you thought Scott. He's been stalking Lydia and he's dangerous. We couldn't tell anybody. We tried to run, but he is hot on our tails. We have to keep moving but I need you to try and catch up with us, because we're going to need your help," Stiles blurted out.

"H-he what?" Scott was confused.

"Scott, I can't explain now. You have to trust me," Stiles pleaded.

"I do, Stiles. O-ok, how will I know where you are? I'll bring the others with me, we'll leave tonight."

"I'll call you when we stop again and let you know where we are," Stiles explained.

"Yeah ok. We'll sort this out, don't worry. Just be careful Stiles."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man," Stiles told him gratefully.

"Of course. We're a pack, and you guys are my best friends. We're coming for you," Scott told him.

"We'll see you soon," and Stiles hung up quickly.

He was still staring at Lydia as he put the phone down. She had barely moved a muscle but she released a big breath of air when Stiles smiled at her.

"Done. They're coming," he told her.

"We're going to be ok?" She asked him, returning the smile of relief.

"We're going to be fine," Stiles confirmed.

****

They'd eaten some musty tasting old sandwiches from a tiny bakery down the street for dinner. They sucked, basically, but it was the best they could do for now. They had sat next to each other against the bed head watching some old 70's movie on the small TV opposite the bed, but mostly they were just staring at the static. They were so drained they didn't have the energy to discuss what they were going to do next. When it was obvious that they both just wanted to go to sleep, Stiles knew he had to be the one to break the silence.

"Lydia, I'll just sleep on the floor, ok?"

"No Stiles, that's not ok, you need proper rest. And I don't mind sleeping in a bed with you, its fine," she laughed half-heartedly.

It's not like they hadn't fallen asleep together on each other's bedroom floors hundreds of times. Their study sessions had turned into sleepovers on multiple occasions. Sheriff Stilinski would come upstairs to check on Stiles and find them both in a deep sleep amongst their text books. Sometimes their hands touching, sometimes their legs just a little bit tangled together. There was never any formality to their touching, but there was never any awkwardness either. They just magnetised towards each other. Lydia thought it was sweet that he was so worried about her being comfortable, but she didn't think Stiles knew that he was the very thing that made her comfortable in the first place.

"Are you sure, cause I really don't mind?" Stiles asked again.

"Stiles. I am sure." She answered him, all seriousness now.

"OK then," he agreed with a small nod, analysing her face to make sure she wasn't just saying it for his benefit. He didn't think she was.

So they took turns stepping into the little bathroom to change into some sweats and jumpers, obviously both thinking that was a more appropriate wardrobe choice than average pyjamas on their first night sleeping in a bed together. When Lydia stepped back into the room after Stiles, he had to try not to gawk. She was a natural beauty, she'd finally removed the last traces of her half cried off makeup and her skin was glowing fresh and so beautiful. Stiles wished he could see her natural more often. He loved the little freckles splattered across her cheeks, but he didn't get to see them much when Lydia covered them up all the time. They were perfect. She was perfect. He wished she knew.

There was little awkwardness as they both wiggled under the covers, saying good night and then switching the lamps off as they lay facing away from each other. But Stiles made sure there was as much space between them as possible, still not wanting to violate her personal space.

But as they laid there for what seemed like hours, Stiles just couldn't bring himself to sleep when he could hear Lydia tossing and turning next to him.

She was trying really, really hard, but Lydia couldn't settle her mind. She was exhausted, but she was still very much on edge. Her heart was beating just a little too fast, always scared that at any moment something bad could happen. She itched to wiggle a little closer to Stiles, to feel his body heat in their little bed. But she didn't know where the lines were drawn and she didn't want to cross any tonight. She didn't want to risk what she had with him. She didn't know what he wanted.

"Lydia?" He whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You can't sleep can you?" Stiles asked her knowingly.

She thought about lying, but this was Stiles. Not only did he already know her answer, but she was too exhausted to pretend anymore. She didn't have to pretend around Stiles.

"No," she told him honestly. The bed creaked as Stiles turned around to face her, their noses just inches apart, eye to eye.

"What can I do?" He asked her.

There was a long moment of silence as she thought, rolling the words around in her head.

No more pretending. She kept repeating it in her head. Courage swept up inside her veins pulsing through her body for a short moment, but it was all that Lydia needed. She pulled her arm away from where it had been tucked against her chest, reaching it ever so slowly across the cold space of the bed between them. She almost swore she heard Stiles swallow out loud with anticipation. Suddenly her fingers were against the fabric of his t-shirt covering his warm chest, and she ached to feel that warmth wrapped right around her.

"Hold me," she told him, somewhere between an order and a prayer.

Stiles wouldn't have guessed this was what she wanted. But he knew he wanted it too. Without another sound he inched closer to her, pulling her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him, one hand rubbing small circles on her back. Her face was against his chest, breathing in the scent of his shirt, and his own lips brushed against her hair. Lydia sighed contentedly.

"Ok?" He asked for her approval. But Lydia was at a loss for words.

He was so tender, so gentle and so caring with her, and she was so overwhelmed by her feelings that all she could do was nod her head against him and let sleep consume her in the safety of Stiles' warmth. He placed a feather light kiss into her hair, and then let sleep take him too, finding peace in knowing that Lydia was cosy and safe in his arms.

****

Stiles was roused sometime late in the night when no light seeped into their room from outside. He was warm, too warm, and it took him only a matter of seconds to realize that it was because Lydia was burning up in his arms. He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the dark so he could look at her face. She was flushed, a sheen of cool sweat covering her skin as she twitched and jolted against him, her face contorting, but sleep still held her under.

"Hey, Lydia?" He tried to wake her, propping himself up next to her and holding her shoulders. "Lydia, you're dreaming. Wake up, its ok."

He almost startled when she opened her eyes, a sharp gasp escaping her lips followed by whimpers as more tears fell from her eyes. She sat upright, pulling the blankets up tight around herself and trying to get a bearing of her surroundings.

"Stiles?" she panted desperately, searching the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm right here, it's ok, you're ok," he soothed her, gathering her back up in his arms, his fingers running through her hair calmingly. She let herself lean into him, concentrating on trying to control her breathing, in and out, in and out.

"Just breathe Lydia, everything is fine, you're safe," he told her.

But as hard as she tried she couldn't get her breathing under control. Her panting breaths sent Stiles into a frenzy. When Lydia's shaking hands flew up to grab her head, trying to stop it from hurting, he realized she was having a panic attack.

"Lydia, Lydia you're having a panic attack," he warned her, "just look at me, listen to my voice."

She looked into his eyes searching their warmth for something to save her. He held her little hands in his own, placing them against his chest so she could feel the steady beating of his heart. She counted the beating in her head as she gazed at him. And suddenly she found what she was looking for in his eyes, her salvation.

She didn't realise that she had completely held her breath until she gasped for air. From then on her breathing evened out. She was ok. Weakness overcame Lydia, and she slumped back against Stiles chest, as he sat up against the bed head.

"It's ok, you're ok," he whispered to her, stroking his fingers through her hair again. "You can go back to sleep, I'll be here."

And she did. Lying against Stiles she fell back into a deep uninterrupted sleep. When Stiles was sure she wasn't going to wake up again he laid them down, Lydia curled into him, her back against his chest. He placed another soft kiss on her shoulder before he whispered, "you held your breath."

****

When Stiles opened his eyes the second time it was morning, soft light shone through the cracks in the blinds sending light across the floor so that you could watch the tiny particles of dust dance through the air. Stiles inhaled the scent of Lydia's strawberry shampoo as he looked down at her sleeping form, still tucked against him tightly and facing him now. He loved the weight of her body in his arms and pressed against his chest. But most of all he loved the look of peace etched into her features when she was in a deep sleep like this. Her lips were slightly parted, one arm was draped across his chest, her fingers curled into the material of his t-shirt even in her sleep. He really, really didn't want to wake her. He just wanted to continue to gaze at her overwhelming beauty and let her sleep, because god only knows how much she needed the rest. But he knew they had to get moving, there was no time to waste at the moment. Even though Scott would be on his way now, they had to keep moving. If they sat around for too long it would only be a matter of time until Jackson found them again. So with a regretful sigh, stiles rubbed circles into Lydia's shoulder with his thumb, trying to rouse her.

"Lydia," he whispered softly.

Her breath skipped a beat and she sighed into his chest, pressing her face into him and keeping her eyes closed.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Did you sleep ok? I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, but we better make a move soon," Stiles explained.

Lydia pulled away from his chest so she could peer up at him shyly "No it's ok, good idea."

She moved away from him slowly sitting up and clutching the blankets to herself self-consciously. She was a little embarrassed about her panic attack last night.

"Um, I'm sorry, and thanks for last night," She told him earnestly.

"Of course, don't apologise. Does that happen often?" He asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer. When she nodded her head slightly he felt that familiar pang of hurt in his heart which was reserved for Lydia.

"But it was better with you here," Lydia smiled honestly.

Stiles just nodded, feeling relieved to be able to help her in any way he could.

"Let's get this show on the road then?" he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hoping to keep updating this regularly if people are interested!  
> You can follow me on tumblr at [perfectstydia](www.perfectstydia.tumblr.com), I love to say hi! :)


End file.
